Falling in Love With The Malfoy Boy
by WritingInsanely
Summary: Callie Young has been friends with Draco Malfoy since they were five years old. They're now coming into sixth year and everything is going well, the normal boy gossip, friend gossip, classes and new friendships. But what Callie doesn't expect is Draco being assigned a job by Voldemort himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Draco." I said as I walked into the Slytherin common room. It was the first day back of Sixth Year and I was already pissed off. Some of the Gryffindors threw water balloons at me and I was soaking wet from top to bottom.

Draco looked over at me and burst out laughing and I just sighed and moved closer to the fireplace.  
"Shut up, Malfie."

He gave me a death glare and I poked my tongue out at him. I turned my position so I sat facing him, my back towards the fire.  
"How was your holidays?"

He looked away for a moment and ruffled his short pale-blonde hair. "It was... tiring."

I looked at him curiously for a moment, he definitely wasn't lying. He looked exhausted and kind of deathly-like. Draco stretched his legs out across the lounge and yawned, stretching his arms up.  
"What about your holidays?" He asked.

"They were OK." My holidays are never really exciting. But they have been kind of interesting since it was confirmed that You-Know-Who is back. Everyone thinks that every Slytherin family are a part of his cult type thing. But that's not true, not everyone is, including my family. Majority of the Slytherins are but definitely not all of them.

My friend Susan and her family aren't, Patrick isn't either. We're not real big fans of the Dark Lord, so we just try to keep out of it as much as possible. We know what's right from wrong. And unlike most Slytherins, we're not cowardly which is why I had a good chance of ending up in Gryffindor.

Draco looked a little off and stressed and anxious. What else happened in the holidays?

"Want to go down to dinner?" He asked, casually. I think he noticed that I was looking at him, that I was trying to figure out what was wrong. He could easily work people out like that.

I scrunch my nose up, "Not really. I'm too wet and I ate too many lollies on the train here."

He chuckled softly, "Neither do I." He got up from the couch and sat beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder. "This year is going to be difficult, I can feel it."

I looked at his hand that sat on my knee, the skin on his knuckles were torn a bleeding a little.  
"Draco, who did you punch this time?"

He sighed, "Doesn't matter."

"Draco." I said sternly, knowing that he will end up spilling soon.

"Just that stupid Potter. He was snooping around like the little git he is."

Ah, Potter, of course. Those two had a long-lasting war between them ever since Harry turned Draco's friendship down in First Year. It was a little amusing actually.  
Harry was a git though and I never liked him to be honest. But I didn't hate him either, not like Draco.

"He's not worth it Draco, he's probably just paranoid or something."

Draco laughed, "Him? Paranoid? He doesn't know that feeling as much as I do." He got up from the floor and left his comfortable position and made his way up the stairs to his dorm.  
"See you in the morning, Cal."

"Yeah, see you Draco. Get a good night's sleep yeah?" I called out to him.

"I'll try." I hear him call back and I make my way up to my own dorm, hoping Susan was inside. When I entered I notice that there was already a bit of a mess, probably from Pansy. She looked and acted like a dog, it was filthy. And I never liked her, especially because she had a crush on Draco.  
Not that I like Draco like that but I didn't want her to try and steal him away from me. He can hook up with anyone he wants except Pansy, she's an ugly bitch and I do not like her.

I crawled inside my bed and rolled myself up in the warm quilts, finally back at Hogwarts. I liked Hogwarts, it was definitely more of a home than my own. My parents weren't as mean and strict as Draco's but they never really talked to me or payed any attention. All they cared about was my sister, Beatrice.  
She sucked up all the attention and she knew it hurt me.

I hadn't seen Susan or Patrick since I got off from the train, they were my other friends. I was friends with most Slytherins except Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle are too dumb for my liking and selfish. And of course you know why I hate Pansy.

Soon I fell asleep, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks now and everything seems like it used to be. The food is great, the people (minus those nasty Gryffindors) and even the teachers are great.

"Hey Patty," I said as I walked into Potions. He greeted me warmly and I gladly took a seat next to him. I hoped Susan wouldn't mind.  
Patrick has been my friend since First Year, like Susan. I never used to have a crush on him until Third Year. He was such a gentleman but he had a cheeky side too. I remember the times when we snuck out at night to snack on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Those were the good ol' days...

The new Potions teacher waltzed in, his name was Professor Slughorn. He was a short pudgy kind of man but he seemed quite nice. Too my amazement, Snape had finally gotten what he's been going for after years of waiting. Seeing him as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher was strange, but somehow he fitted the job. He looked dark and evil anyway.

"We'll be brewing a Death Potion today and whoever can master it perfectly will win a Liquid Luck." He said and half of the room cheered while the other half groaned.

I was never any good at potions to be honest, which was weird because the class thay every Slytherin is supposed to be good at is potions but I couldn't care less.

Patrick and I start working on our own potions, and so far mine isn't going very well. Patrick's, however, looks great of course. His was on the right colour it should be and mine had already turned yellow...?

"We get to go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Patrick said as he crushed something up and sprinkled it into his potion.

I furiously chop at an ingredient who's name I've already forgotten. "Yeah, we get to see how the Weasley's shop turned out!" I was quite excited about this shop, and to my surprise, Fred and George were the only Gryffindors I liked, we actually had a good friendship goinng on for a while.

"I never really liked those twins, they were too... Cheeky?" Patrick said.  
If you got to know Patrick really well, you'd find out how cheeky he was.  
I looked at Patrick, his lips curved into a small, concentrated frown and his blue eyes were too focused on his potion. He looked absolutely adorable when he was brweing potions!

No, no. Focus on the potion, not him. The potion needs to be correct this time or you actually might fail this stupid class.

A few minutes later the timer stopped and everyone stood back from their potion to be inspected. Slughorn came around our table and he smiled over at Patrick and said, "Good, good."  
But then he came over to mine and his smile instantly turned into a disappointed frown.

"Merlin's beard, girl! How did you ever get it to become that colour?"

People came over to our table and inspected it for themselves, everyone broke into laughter and I felt my cheeks grow hot. It was an orange-pinky colour.

"I have no idea, Professor."

He mumbled something under his breath and moved on. Draco caught my attention by waving his arm in the air and he mouthed 'What a potions master you are'. I poked my tongue out in reply and he laughed a little, Draco was the real potions master.

Finally, Slughorn had come to a decision on who should win the Liquid Luck. I already knew that it wasn't me but Patrick and Draco had a good chance at winning.

"The best Death Potion made today was by Harry!" Slughorn said enthusiastically and just about everyone's mouths in the room dropped, including Draco and Patty's. Harry has never been excellent at potions before, how on earth did he succeed at making this heart wrenching, brutal potion?

Harry walked up to Slughorn and took his reward, gaining a couple of cheers from his mates, a distressed and shocked Hermione and a Slughorn smile.

"Well, that's just great." Patrick said, rolling his eyes as he packed up his cauldron. I packed mine up ages ago, since I knew I wouldn't win, so I decided to help Patrick clean up his.

"Thanks, Cal."

"No worries, and besides, you're still the best at potions. I bet Harry just fluked it or something." I said, trying to make Patty feel better.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Patrick said as he scratched his head, "I just _needed _that potion though."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

He looked nervously around the room, "Oh, no reason really... it'd just be cool to be lucky for a whole day."

I wasn't convinced, maybe he needed it for a test? Even though it's against the rules... Or maybe it was the Slytherin Quidditch trials? That was still against the rules too, but no one in Slytherin really cared for the rules anyway. I tried to go by them as best as I could but sometimes they were too much, and I like having freedom.

"OK, well... I'm going to find Draco and hang with him. We both have a free at the moment. See you at lunch?" I ramble and Patrick nods a quick one and runs off to his next class. I wasn't sure where Draco went but he probably wasn't far.

I made my way through the corridors and down to the dungeons when I heard a high, shrill, ear splitting voice.  
Pansy.  
I crept around the corner and hid behind a big, old, ugly statue and listened to the conversation. Pansy was never any good at keeping her irritating voice down low.

"Ugh, that stupid git. I'm already over her, she just needs to get out of the way. Draco isn't hers!" I knew who they were talking about, gosh darn Pansy.

"I agree, Pansy has been closer with Draco for _way _longer." A girl's voice, that I didn't recognise, said.

No way in hell has she been closer to Draco! I've known Draco since before Hogwarts! We used to go over each other's houses when we were five.

"She's just a jealous bitch." Pansy said.

Urgh, I had enough. I wasn't going to stand around and let this low-life talk about me behind my back! I knew how Draco felt about Pansy, he was disgusted by her. But every time I let her know she refuses to believe it!

I leap out from my hiding spot and Pansy and her friends turn around, absolutely horrified.  
"What the hell is your problem, Pansy? Can't take a little competition?"

Pansy backed away at first but she looked to her friends for support and they came up behind her, "C-Callie, I'm n-not afraid of you!"

I looked at her, at laughed. Is she serious? "You have _no _chance with Draco, you hear me? He is not interested at all! So just bugger off, it's for the best."

She looked hurt, extremely hurt and for a moment I regretted being so harsh. Sometimes I got too carried away and I hated it but I couldn't show weakness now. She had to be put in her place otherwise this'll just keep going and going.

"I-I-" She looked as though she was struggling to think of something to say, "Whatever." And then she walked off, her friends on either side of her and I was left alone.

I was such a horrible human being, was that why I was put into Slytherin?

**Hey guys! So, I tried to make a Draco Malfoy fanfiction before and it turned out horribley wrong. I did realise that I had a very bad Mary Sue character so in this one I tried, and I mean, I ****_really _****tried to make her a non Mary Sue. So, feedback would be awesome because I actually want this fanfiction to work! Please let me know what you think via reviews or PM **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-WritingInsanely x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hogsmeade, here we come!" Susan, Patrick and I shout as we run through the snow on the way to Hogsmeade. I had managed to convince them that we should check out the Weasley's shop first, that was where everyone was heading too.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I said aloud as we stood in front of the crazy looking shop. There were already hundreds of people piling in to see the new shop, it was the new craze of the year.

"Let's go, let's go!" I shouted, tugging onto Patrick's sleeve. He laughed and grabbed onto Susan's hand and we all piled into the shop.

Things flew in all directions and there were various smells, both sweet and sour. Everything interested in me.  
I skipped down each aisle, searching each new invention with my curious eyes. I had lost Susan and Patrick but for the moment I didn't care too much, I just wanted to see everything.

I walked down, yet, another aisle and accidentally bumped into someone tall and dressed appropriately.  
Fred!

"Hey Fred!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down. Fred smiled down at me, I think he grew again.

"Hey George, get over here!"

George came over while holding some random stuff in his hands that looked like jelly, when he saw me though he dropped it on the floor and swept me up in a big hug.  
"Thought you weren't gonna come, missy."

"Of course I would come! Do yah know how long I've been waiting to see this shop of yours?" I said as George let go of my small body.

"Well…" Fred started.

"What do yah think?" George continued.

I gave them a thumbs up and said, "Its rad!"

They both chuckled and I laughed along with them. Then a voice interrupted us.  
"How much for these?" Ron said.

"Look at the price?" Both of the twins said.

"How much for your brother?"

"More." They said and laughed even more. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away, back to Hermione who was checking out the Love potions… and so was Patrick?

"Uh, I'll see you guys later." I gave them a small wave and weaved in and out of people to get to where Patrick was. He looked around nervously before shoving the potion into his pocket, was he about to steal? The Weasley's were my friend but it wasn't my problem if he decided to steal, so I let it pass. Besides, I was way more curious to know why he wanted to steal a _love potion_.

"Hey, Patty!" I called as I came over to him. His eyes widened with surprise but he gave a small wave and tried to walk away.  
"What'cha doing in the love potion section?"

He put his hand into the pocket of where the potion sat and said, "Just lookin' around, is all."  
Obviously I knew he was lying, which to be honest kind of hurt me. I thought we were really close friends and I know it's only over a stupid love potion but still…

"Oh, OK." I mumble and follow him outside the shop. We catch up with Susan at the Three Broomsticks and order some food and drink. Susan had left the Weasley's shop earlier to go to Honeydukes, which was her favourite shop. Who could blame her?

"So, you guys buy any Weasley inventions?" Susan asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer.  
I knew who bought something.

My eyes go straight to Patrick and he looks at both of us, nervously.  
"I uh, no. I didn't find anything to my liking."

Sure he didn't.

I tried to act pissed off with him, I hoped he got the message. Maybe he'd figure out that I saw him steal the stupid love potion and maybe he'll tell me why he stole it.

"How's Draco been, Cal?" Susan asked. Susan wasn't as close to Draco as I was but she was still interested in how he was. She knows that he has had problems over the years and because she's actually a very caring Slytherin (she could have been a Hufflepuff) she likes to check up on him once and a while.

"Yeah, he's doing OK." I truly didn't know what was happening in his life at the moment, and I wanted to know more but knowing Draco… He doesn't like to talk about his personal life often. And I can understand why.

After we ate we decided on heading back to Hogwarts. I quickly went to the toilet in the Broomsticks before we left, but when I came back out, Susan and Patrick were gone. Sometimes I felt like a third-wheel with them, Susan knew I liked Patrick but sometimes she flirted with him or hogged him. And yes, I did get a bit jealous because sometimes he did it back.

He never did anything with me anymore except hang out in potions class or something. We used to be really close, maybe even closer than Draco and I… but things change I guess.

Sometimes I was an emotional girl, I mean all girls can be emotional and I guess my hormones were flying crazy that day or something, so instead of trying to find them I ran all the way out to the Shrieking Shack viewing point and sat in the snow, balling my eyes out.

First he lied to me and then ran off with Susan when I had told them that I was just going to be at the toilet for a quick second!

I pulled my knees up to my chest and lent my face on them, feeling the tears slowly dripping down my face. Maybe I just felt like being sorry for myself or maybe I just wanted to cry, I didn't really know. Maybe I was just wanted to be alone.

After a good 10 minutes of sitting in the snow, thinking to myself, I heard footsteps approaching me and I tensed up. Please don't be Patrick or Susan, please.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" A warm Draco voice said as he sat down beside me. "Are you stupid or something? It's freakin' freezing!"

I laughed dryly and wiped away my tears and looked up at Draco. He frowned at me as he noticed my tear stained eyes which were probably puffy and red as hell.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

I sighed and threw a rock which rolled down the pathway that lead to the Shrieking Shack.  
"I don't know, really."

Draco put a comforting arm around me and said, "Look, I may not be around as much as I used to but don't think for one second that you can't tell me your problems."

"Well… I don't know, it's not that bad anyway." I turned to face him, "And you look like you have enough problems of your own…"

"Cal, like I said, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, it's obviously not 'nothing' if you're crying about it? And none of your problems are not worth caring about, OK?"

Draco seemed really nice today, maybe he was overtired? Well, at least someone cared about me.

"Stupid Patrick."

Draco's eyes looked away for a moment and he growled, "What did he do?"

"Well, he stole a love potion from the Weasley shop. I mean, why would anyone steal a love potion unless they really needed it? And then he waltzed off with Susan and left me behind in the stupid toilets, without telling me. And I just find that extremely rude-

"Callie, don't over think it too much. Maybe he just stole it to sell? A lot of people do that now a days. And what if they needed to be somewhere urgent?"

"Both of them?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I guess Draco had a point, who knows what he was going to do with the love potion but it still irritated me that he lied.

"Uh… I don't know. There are too many scenarios that are possible."

"He still lie to me about not buying anything."

"Well he didn't exactly buy it now, did he?" Draco said with that prize-winning smirk of his. I laughed a little and got up from the snow, Draco too.

"See? I cheered you up." Draco pointed out. A long time ago, I had told him (the very mean part of me) that Draco only put down people and could never cheer anyone up. I was surprised he still remembered that since we were like, six years old then.  
He had called me a goblin, how else would I have reacted?

"Dude, you were the one who called me a goblin!" I giggled, remembering the memory. We were over at Draco's house, in his room.

_Flashback_

"Hey Draco…" My six year old self said.

"What?" He replied, grumpily. Draco was always grumpy.

"We should get married when we're older, like in these Witchy Fairy tales."

Draco snapped his head in my direction with a disgusted look, "Who would want to get married to you! You look like an ugly goblin!"

_Present time_

"Those were the good ol' days," Draco sighed. He linked his arm with mine as we walked away from the Shrieking Shack. Slowly over the years Draco had turned even more grumpy and nasty, not to me so much but he does have his moments. But then, after fourth year he had gotten quieter and kept to himself. He could still be rude but I couldn't blame him from all the pressure his Dad put onto him about everything.

"By the way, you're not an ugly goblin. You could probably pass as a Veela." He said with a smile.

"Yeah right, Patrick doesn't seem to think so."

Oops.

Draco turned his head to me and looked at me curiously, I could feel the blush grow onto my cheeks. Gosh darn it.

"You… you like Patrick?"

Ugh, there was no point in turning back now, he knew. "Uh, yeah. Since Third Year."

Draco's face was surprised, I'm not sure why though. The Weasley twins and Susan always told me that I acted to love struck for Patrick. They often told me to tone it down a bit, too.

"Oh. Okay, makes sense."

"What makes sense?'

He kicked a pebble on the pathway, "Why you were so upset before." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and unlinked arms with me.  
"I gotta go do some… some stuff. Talk to you later?"

It was true, Draco was never around anymore and he always used the same excuse over and over again, he had some important 'stuff' to do. For the love of broomsticks.

I nod and watch as Draco sprints towards the Hogwarts building, checking if anyone was following him. I wanted to know what he got up to, that made him have nightmares each night. That made him wander the corridors at two am in the morning. I saw him, just wondering around. I was wondering around because our dorm toilet got blocked (Pansy) and I needed to use the bathroom, obviously.

Draco didn't see me, but I saw him.

I found Susan and Patrick later on at the Great Hall, already sitting next to each other, snacking away. They didn't even come look for me?

I sat down beside them but they were too busy talking to each other to notice me so I ate quietly and didn't bother to say hello. They were talking about Quidditch and la-di-da, I didn't care.

After I had finished eating I set out to find Draco, maybe he needed some company, because I sure did. He wasn't in the common room or the Great Hall, or the library. He wasn't really anywhere, like he had just disappeared.

I was on my way back to the Great Hall, over-thinking quite strongly about Draco when suddenly, the wall beside me started to crackle. I looked at it curiously, it crackled even more and then started to change. A great big, wooden door took place of the wall and being the curious Slytherin I am, I waltzed right on in. Expecting the wildest things ever.

The room I walked into was cluttered and messy, things everywhere. I picked u an old book that was placed randomly by a mountain of furniture, trinkets, tools and broomsticks. It was a dusty old book and the title was written in a different language so I chucked it back down, causing the mountain of things to collapse on itself which made me squeal.

I took a couple of steps back as I watched the mountain fall, smashing things, breaking wood, just a big crashing noise that echoed off the strange walls of the strange room.

"What in the hell?" A voice shouted.

I tensed up in alarm, who was that? I stumbled over to a couch, maybe I could hude behind it but before I could crouch down a voice stopped me.

"Callie?"

It knew my name?

Wait a second, the voice sounded familiar, laced with exhaustion and frustration. That kind of voice only belonged to Draco.  
I looked up and saw Draco, dressed in track pants and a t-shirt that showed his bare arms. His hair had been ruffled recently and it looked messier than usual. His face showed tiredness and weakness, something I've never seen before on anyone else's face except my own.

Draco tensed up, showing the muscles on his pale arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I… I was looking for you and then…" I trailed off. I had no idea what I was doing in here, I was just too curious for my own good.  
"Wait, what are you doing in here?"

Draco's silver eyes widened for a moment and he said, "Me? I uh… that doesn't really matter. I was just looking for something…How did you- how did you get inside?"

I took a couple of steps closer to him and he cowered back a little, what was wrong?  
"Well, I was walking passed this wall thinking about you." That sounded weird. "Not in a creepy way or anything." I said quickly.

He smirked and said, "Oh yeah?" He inched closer, "Why were you thinking about me."

"Malfie."

His smirk instantly turned into a frown and he crossed his muscly arms over his chest and tapped his foot.  
"Well, what did you want?"

"Some company?" I barely said, it came out in a crooked whisper.

"Well…" He itched the back of his neck and pushed his hair back, "I'm kind of busy at the moment… Meet me back here at 1?"

"I uh, how? I don't know how to get in? And 1 am!?" I rambled, is he crazy?

"Yeah, 1 am. I need some company too, this is where I come at night when I can't sleep…" He turned around and started to walk away, "Oh and just think about me, that's how you got in right?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Then do that, just nothing too kinky, eh?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is really appreciated :) The next chapter will be a bit short btw.**

**-WritingInsanely x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Draco's POV**

I hadn't even bothered to go up to the dorms to actually try and get some sleep, there was no use. I looked at the time, it was 12:04 am. Callie wasn't coming until 1.

I sighed and stretched out my feet on the couch, this time I had thought up another room instead of my usual one. This one was a lot more comfy and it had a massive fireplace, a mini-fridge and snacks.

It was too much of a close call today, Callie could have figure it out. She might have if she wasn't so blind. I mean, she can't even tell that Patrick likes Susan for Merlin's sake.

I didn't have my sweater on either so she could have seen my Dark Mark… And everything between us would have collapsed, crashed and burned. I knew how she felt about the Dark Lord and the death eaters. She would never forgive me…

But then again it's not like I wanted to be a part of his cult. I never asked to be born with the Malfoy name, to be a part of this cowardly family who only serves the Dark Lord to save their own necks. And when he gave me that task…

_Flashback_

"Go in, Draco. It's OK, he just wants to speak with you." My mother said, tears brimmed her eyes. It was the holidays between fifth year and sixth year so it was kind of a surprise that You-Know-Who had come into our house… Why did he want to talk to me?

"Ah… Draco… young Draco…" He whispered as I stepped into the room. It sounded like a whisper but it was loud, very loud. It had reached almost everywhere in the house, how was it that he could do that?

I walked up closer to him and he stood there, staring at me. Probably straight into my soul… Although he couldn't reach my mind. I was taught to keep him out.

"You've closed your mind to me Draco… How very clever." He said, and I tensed up. My breathing became shallow and I fought the urge to throw up.

"You are a lot stronger than I thought…" He walked around my body, whispering with his devil-like voice. "Maybe even stronger than your wimp of a father."

I held my ground, even though dark spots danced in my vision, I felt as though I was going to pass out. I had heard stories from my cousins… Aunties and uncles about him. One wrong move and he might kill me.

"I have a task for you Draco, only a task that you can complete."

A task? I'd have to work for Him?

"When you return for your sixth year at that silly little place you will… kill the Headmaster, Dumbledore. Is that clear?"

Kill Dumbledore? Kill him? How on earth could I murder someone? How could I murder Dumbledore? Yes, he's an old hag but I never wanted to kill anyone!

I nod slowly, trying to keep the tears away from my eyes. Any weakness shown in the presence of Him is surely suicide.

"Pull out your arm." I did as he said and put out the correct arm, I already knew where this was going.

He etched the Dark Mark into my skin which brought tears to my eyes, from both pain and sadness. I didn't want to be a Death Eater, I never desired to be like my parents. His wand hovered over my pale skin and the ink leaked into my arm, tracing out the shapes of the mark. After ten minutes or so the mark had been fully drawn in and it was over.

"Good boy…" He said and I watched as his snake slithered past my feet and wrapped itself around Him. He dismissed me and I gladly left the room.

_Present Time_

I just wish that I could be anyone but me. Nothing ever goes right for me… It's been almost a month and I still can't figure out how to fix that stupid wardrobe! I pull my sleeve up and inspect my Dark Mark. It was beating or moving, just plain and unmoving like usual.

I stopped hanging around Crabbe and Goyle, they just stressed me out too much, always asking about how I was going to do it, when I was going too. And Snape, always following me and asking questions after class. I just wanted to be alone with someone that I cared about, that didn't know the evil side of me. The evil things I'd have to do.

We'd talk about normal things like the old days… things wouldn't be so difficult with her.

It was now 12:30 am, I couldn't wait any longer. My anxieties were flying through the roof and I just needed to see Callie, she calmed me down. Everything about her calmed me, she was kind, innocent and gentle. And she wasn't a coward like me…

I used to have a crush on her when we first met, that's why I called her an ugly Goblin. I didn't want her to know how I felt about her back when the only thing we cared about was comic books and collecting cards of witches and wizards.

My feelings for her have been confusing ever since, I wasn't sure if she was a friend to me or not. And when I heard about how she felt about Patrick… It kind of torn my heart, just a little. She was just… she was always there when no one else was. I was closer with her more than I was with my parents. I cared for her, I really did. I just wasn't sure how.

**Sorry it was a short chapter but I needed to focus on Draco for a bit. Hope you enjoyed! x**


End file.
